Endless Love
by hugsandkitties
Summary: Sequel to Vampire Angels and Veelas. Draco and Harry are thrilled to find out there's another family member on the way, but when Harry becomes victim to an accident, will he even remember his own name?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh my god, I can't believe Vampire Angels and Veelas was completed…well! Here's the first chapter of the sequel, hope you like it too!

**DISCLAIMER: I've been saying this for how long, I don't own it. **

**WARNING: Okay, in case you're stupid enough not to read the summary, this is slash! And there's Mpreg! Yay! Ooh, and fluffy housewife Harry, but who doesn't like that? **

**Chapter 1: New Home **

It's been a month since Harry and Draco moved into their new house and they couldn't have been doing better. Harry loved the gardens in the backyard where a patio was perfect for sitting and admiring nature. Draco and Harry spent the time relaxing and spending time together. Harry adored the house…or rather mansion Draco had gotten them. It was huge, perfect for their soon to be growing family. Narcissa often came over for visits, and Sirius, as promised came over almost every night with Remus and they'd have dinner with the new Malfoy family.

That Saturday afternoon, found Draco and Harry sitting on a bench swing, cuddling. Draco gave Harry's head a light kiss. "I was offered a job today."

Harry grinned. "Really? Where?"

"The ministry of course."

"Well, doing what?"

"They think I have potential as a part time auror."

"Really? That's wonderful my Dragon!"

Draco smiled. "I was hoping you'd think that, but I asked them for regular working hours, so I'm not having to work from morning till late night. They agreed with my offer and are awaiting my approval on the matter."

Harry gave him a short kiss. "Take it, I think it's a wonderful chance, that way we'll never run out of money and even our children will have enough money for their children!"

Draco laughed. "Harry, with all the fortunes we possess, that's how things are already."

Harry shrugged. "More money never hurts."

Draco smiled and kissed his nose. "No it doesn't…but, I want to know, are you sure you'll be fine here all day by yourself, I'll be gone from about eight in the morning, I come for lunch, then I go back till four or six, it depends on the night."

Harry smiled. "I think it's perfect, besides, I always have someone over here visiting me and this way, I'll be able to be more independent during this time, I think it's a fantastic idea for you to work."

"I'll take the job then."

Before long, it was Monday and Harry was kissing Draco goodbye as he left for work. Harry knew he'd find things to do, the house was large and he always found something new to see or do. He spent the day cleaning around the house…or what there was to clean, Draco made sure that the house was nice and tidy for his angel everyday. He didn't like having Harry do work when he should be resting. Harry giggled thinking about how sweet his husband was and decided on watching the newly bought…TV! He eventually found a program he deemed acceptable, watching that until, before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, nestled in the soft cushions of the white couch. He was awoken by the front door being opened. "Draco?" He called out, glancing at the time, he realized it was lunch, and Draco was back for lunch. Draco walked into the living room grinning, upon seeing Harry lying down, obviously just woken up, he instantly went into loving Veela mode. He walked over to the couch and sat down, rubbing his mate's feet.

"Did I wake you sweetheart? You can go back to sleep for awhile, you don't need to make lunch, I'll make it, okay?"

Harry giggled and sat up a bit, his stomach, which was starting to get a slight bulge in it, making it slightly difficult. He leaned over and captured Draco's mouth in a kiss, threading his fingers into his hair. His hands continued twining themselves through Draco's hair and Draco pulled Harry over onto his lap. Harry purred in the back of his throat and opened his mouth slightly, wanting Draco's tongue with his. Draco leisurely let his and Harry's tongues twine together. Harry started pushing Draco back onto the couch, fully intending on continuing their snogging session.

Draco pulled away though. "Love, if you want me to get a lunch at all today, I think we should stop…" At Harry's pout he continued. "We'll finish this tonight though…okay? In our room…candles…you me…"

Harry giggled. "I'll keep you to it."

When Draco arrived home, Harry had made them supper. Pork chops, mashed potatoes and vegetables. They decided on eating their supper in the den, watching a nice movie and having a quiet evening. Of course, whenever they plan things, someone always seems to want otherwise, and soon Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy came waltzing into the house. "Harry! Draco! We decided we'd all come visit you!" Pansy sang happily, hugging each of them, already sitting down to watch the movie with them.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course, how foolish am I? Plan a quiet night and people have to come visit."

Blaise laughed and plopped down next to his long time girlfriend, joining them in the movie. Ron had already gone to the kitchen in search of food. Hermione smiled as she sat down on the couch beside Harry. "How's the baby doing?" She asked, rubbing his tummy. Hermione had gone on to become a medi-witch, saying she wanted to help heal people and take care of them. She was one of the best in St. Mungos after a short time.

"The baby is doing perfect." He smiled at his best friend. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad to hear it, now why don't we watch the movie?"

Harry had eventually ended up curling up on Draco's lap, wrapped up under a blanket with him. Their friends left a few hours ago, but they wanted to stay and watch TV for a while together for a bit longer.

Draco was rubbing soothing circles on Harry's protruding belly and humming slightly. Harry yawned widely. "Hmm…that feels nice Dragon..." He leaned up and gave Draco a small kiss on his jaw. "Dragon…I'm rather tired tonight, can we maybe reschedule the bedroom and us and the candles…till tomorrow?" He yawned again, his tiny fangs making a cute little clacking noise as he closed his mouth.

Draco kissed his lips lightly. "Of course, love. If you're tired, why don't we go to bed?"

Harry nodded, his eyes drooping. Draco turned off the TV, lifting Harry up into his arms, carrying him off to bed.

As they lay down for the night, Draco encircling Harry in his arms, Harry smiled sleepily up at his mate. "Mm…love you Dragon…" He said, tiredly.

"I love you too Harry…goodnight sweetie."

**A/N: Aw, a fluffy beginning to a fluffy story. So anyways, this is the sequel, how cute! And, they'll have lots and lots of babies! Of course, there will be more to it, but I'm not giving that away! So, keep reading and reviewing people! **

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boy's Asses! **

**Laynie xox**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my god, I feel horrible, I haven't updated in…forever! I just haven't been able to write fan fiction for a long time; I don't have writer's block or anything…I just haven't been in the fan fiction-writing mood. I've been working on my novel, and it's been taking up a lot of my will to write. I think I'm going to try to get out of the slump though… Anyways, I hope I haven't lost my wonderful readers and reviewers.

**P.S This is where the actual plot comes in! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't I wish I owned it, I don't think I'd get rich off making them gay though… **

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning Draco left for work before Harry woke up. Leaving him a note on the table, informing him that he'd be home for lunch and to not strain himself trying to do something. Harry smiled when he read the note, glad that his Dragon hadn't forgotten about him. The morning was spent wandering around the house, cleaning where he could and relaxing as much as his body would let him, but the need to move around and do things proved rather great, and he was constantly moving around.

He had just gone to the kitchen to check on lunch when Draco walked through the door. He pecked Harry on the lips. "Good afternoon, love. How're you feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. It's kind of hard though, I keep on wanting to do…something, but I just can't."

Draco nodded. "Well, when I get home, how about we go out to that restaurant you like?"

Harry beamed. "Really? Okay!" He pounced at Draco, wrapping his small arms around his neck. "You're the best, Dragon."

Draco kissed his forehead, smiling. "Come on now, let's not let the food get cold."

---

Harry sighed with annoyance, looking around the house, there was absolutely NOTHING to do. He flipped the channels, searching through all the shows, momentarily stopping on a show that caught his eye. "Queer as Folk?" He shrugged and kept looking through everything. After what seemed like an hour of that, he grew bored and threw the remote down. "God, who knew being pregnant would be this boring!" He lifted himself off the couch, deciding on going for a walk. "It's something to do, besides, it won't kill me to go outside!" He pulled on his coat and walked out of the house. "Maybe I can go on my broom…it's not like I'll hurt myself or anything, I'm not going to fall off…" He grumbled to himself, heading over to their broom shed, wanting nothing more than to be in the air, swooping down and catching the wind in his hair…

He pulled out his Firebolt, missing the endless days of Quidditch practice…

"It's just a harmless ride on a broom." He convinced himself. "Besides, nothing bad is going to happen."

---

Narcissa smiled as she flooed into Harry and Draco's house. She adored visiting Harry; he was always such a sweetheart. She walked into the den, expecting Harry to be there, asleep or watching TV. She was surprised to find it empty, and opted with checking their bedroom. When she couldn't find him there, she went to the bathroom, finding it empty also. She started to worry, Draco said Harry would be home all day, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. She searched the rest of the house, becoming more wary as time wore on. "Harry!" She called, on the borderline of hysterical. He wouldn't go outside! She ran outside, checking the gardens where the often sat, but he wasn't there either.

She was seriously considering calling Draco, but stopped herself when she heard a small noise. A whimpering.

Narcissa ran as fast as she possibly could especially since she was in a dress and small heels.

The sight that met here made her scream. "Harry!" She ran over to the near unconscious body. He was crying pitifully, his voice getting weaker and weaker as he begged for Draco.

He looked up at Narcissa, his eyes blurry and blank. "I need Draco." He whispered, before he was out. She cast a weightless spell on him, lifting him up and hurrying into the house. Deciding calling Draco by floo would be best, she quickly called him, telling him the situation. He was home in a matter of minutes, calling Hermione and ordering a team of medi witches and wizards with her.

---

Harry opened his eyes, looking around the room. He looked to his right, seeing a blonde. The man sitting there looked on the verge of tears. "Um…excuse me…" He asked the person. The man lifted his face, his eyes lighting up immediately.

"Harry! Thank god, you're okay! I was so worried. Let me go get Hermione." Harry stared confused as the man jumped up and kissed his cheek, already bounding out the door.

"Who's Harry?" He called out, now extremely confused as to what was going on. His mind was a blank; like he had forgotten something terribly important, only he couldn't remember anything. Not from yesterday…he couldn't even remember who this person was who was calling him 'Harry' and kissing his cheek.

Hermione ran into the room, instantly wrapping her arms around Harry. "Oh, Harry! You're okay! We were so worried about you. At first we were scared you might have lost the baby, but once we found that the baby was fine we checked you. You hit your head so hard!"

Harry stared up at her blankly. "Who's Harry?" He asked again.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, shut up, you twat. You really scared us, now, can you tell me what happened before you fell?"

He just stared at her.

Hermione gasped. "You…you really don't know what we're talking about do you?"

He kept his stare, his mind screaming at him to remember.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and a glance at the blonde that sat at his bed before found him already fleeing the room. "Harry…do you remember anything?"

He shrugged. "I assume I'm Harry then?"

Then he was left alone. He was utterly confused, and when no one came back, he fell asleep, hoping this whole mess would be figured out soon.

---

To be Continued 

A/N: You guys wanted a plot, right? Well, how's this for a plot? I came up with it myself! At first I was just going to make him forget all his time with Draco, but then it ended up like this. Hopefully, I didn't lose all my reviewers, and you guys like this plot change. Now it's not only pure fluff, but it's now fluffy, romance, drama, and I will have some humour!

REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know that I still have my lovely reviewers and you don't hate what I did to Harry!

Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boy's Asses! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know what happened, but I was in a kind of funk for a while, and now I'm trying to get back on track.

**WARNINGS: Angst, drama (never thought I'd say that with this story) Of course, can't forget, the customary slash. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

---

Harry woke up the next morning, the woman from yesterday and the same blonde man by his bed. He stared at them confused as they watched him with pity and sadness. It was half an hour later when one of them finally spoke.

"Harry, that's your name, Harry Potter—well, actually, it's Malfoy, but that was your birth name. We have a lot we need to tell you…about yourself, about everything that you've forgotten."

---

It was like trying to remember something that you've forgotten in your house when you go somewhere, but you just can't remember. No matter what you do to try and remember it, you can't. They told him all they could about his life. They couldn't, however, tell him anything about his early childhood, because they didn't know much about it, except that he was treated horribly. So, here he was, trying to deal with the fact that he was married, to a person he couldn't even remember…he was magic, a wizard…he had gone to wizard school…he was…pregnant. Hermione, the woman from the day before had told him they were going to gather a whole bunch of people's thoughts about him and put it in a 'pensieve' whatever the hell that was.

He didn't care though he just wanted to remember… Remember the times he had with the beautiful blonde man next to him… Remember all his times with his best friends… Remember when he had supposedly saved the entire wizard world… He wanted to remember it all.

He wanted to know all about his life, all of it that he missed.

---

That night, him and the blonde, he had come to know as Draco sat in what he told him was _their _den. They discussed everything; Draco told him that they were mates, soul mates. He told him that Harry was a Vampire Angel and he was a Veela. He informed him on everything that meant…

Harry asked him about the times they had together. When they fell in love, their first time, their honeymoon. He wanted to know all about it. Draco's eyes had turned slightly glassy as he started to remember, he smiled at Harry sadly, obviously trying to keep himself from crying. His only reply was the same one he'd been getting from Hermione, he'd have to wait.

Harry was flustered when he realized since he was married to Draco, they slept in the same bed…the same room. "Draco…" He said, the name sounding foreign.

"Yes, Harry?" Draco inquired patiently. He'd be calm all night, answering Harry's questions as best as he could.

"Um…where will I sleep…?"

Draco seemed confused at this question, and slightly hurt. "Oh…yeah, I'll just stay in the guest room for the next while…until you…you know…get used to this…or remember…either one." He seemed insecure, and Harry had a feeling this wasn't normal for the blonde.

"Oh…" For the next while it was silent, and it gave Harry a chance to think. What if he never got his memory back? What if he had to start everything all over again? Start…loving Draco all over again? The fact that he might indeed have to do this struck him like lightning, and he began to feel dizzy.

He wanted to remember Draco and everything they had, but he really couldn't. He couldn't remember conceiving their baby; he couldn't remember their wedding. It was like _he _was just born. He had no idea how he was going to handle things, but he'd have to. For his husband and for everybody else he knew.

---

The next day was spent with Harry relearning magic. Simple spells, Hermione had said. Everything he had learned way back in first year. He didn't mind though. It was all so fascinating, like looking into an entirely new world.

Hermione said if he never got his memory back, she'd teach him, or get a private tutor for him. To teach all the spells he once knew.

He still was trying to deal with the fact that she was once his best friend, and still felt kind of awkward around her. Kind of like being a small child, not having any friends and trying to make some…it was a strange feeling.

He was willing to learn though; he just wanted to get back to normal. Even if it wasn't what he once was.

---

That night Harry felt exhausted, but he insisted on staying awake and watching TV with Draco…even if he was on the other side of the couch as him.

Harry could feel Draco's gaze on him, and looked at him embarrassed. He could practically feel his cheeks tingling with his flush of red. Draco smiled at him, it was so sincere and love filled, he knew he could love Draco just like he once did.

Draco scooted over towards him slightly, still keeping a safe distance away. "Harry, I wanted to ask you something…"

Harry smiled nervously as him. "Okay."

"How do you feel about this…?" He gestured between them. "About…us. If you don't love me…if you can't even stand the thought of having to be with me, you can just leave…you know that right? Just because we were once married…just because I love you dearly, and we're 'soul mates'…it doesn't mean you have to stay… So, I have to know…do you love me?"

Harry stared at him, taken aback by what he said. "No, I'm sorry Draco…I don't love you…" Draco tensed, and Harry knew he must have been fighting back tears. "But, that doesn't mean I _can't. _I just…I need to get to know you again, you know? I need to…well, fall in love again." He smiled weakly. "I'm positive I'm going to. If I feel in love a first time, I'm sure I can a second time." Draco relaxed and smiled in relief. Harry grinned. "It also helps that you're terribly good-looking."

Draco chuckled. "You're just the same." He smiled at Harry. His hand lying between them in a silent question, asking if they could try to start rebuilding what they had.

Harry took the hand tentatively and lightly held onto it. Draco couldn't help but smile like a fool, even while he felt tears prickle at his eyes.

They would become what they once were.

They would regain their endless love.

---

To Be Continued.

**A/N: Bah, I'm such a sap! This chapter mostly dealt with Harry dealing with his forgetting his memory, and what he had with Draco. So, yeah…review! I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry, but I think I might be back on track in my writing! **

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boys Asses!**

**Laynie xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!**

**WARNINGS: This is a slightly fluffy chapter… **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a thing. **

Chapter 4 

---

The next morning Harry woke up embarrassed. He felt…funny… He had dreamt of Draco the night before… Well, dreaming was an understatement! They were…doing things in his dream… _Very _intimate things. He looked down between his legs his cheeks flaming. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, turning the shower spray to freezing.

Who dreams of someone they hardly even knew?! Especially dreams like…like _that. _

He groaned. How _embarrassing. _Thank Merlin for separate rooms.

---

After Harry had made himself decent, he decided he might as well make himself useful and attempted to prepare breakfast. He managed to make some scrambled eggs and toast before he felt exhausted. Who knew pregnancy could do that to you?

"I wonder if Draco wants to have breakfast?" He wondered aloud, he shrugged and headed to the different rooms, silently checking each one. Finally, he found the blonde's.

He was about to open the door, when he heard groaning from inside. His first thought was to help, what if Draco was hurt? Then he heard it. He gulped loudly.

"_Oh Merlin…" _Loud panting followed. _"Uggh, Harry. Oh Fuck, oh babe…" _

Harry turned bright red. It kind of made sense they _are _married after all, and Draco probably hadn't been…_active _with him as of late.

He scurried away as fast as he could with his little bulge in his tummy.

---

Draco came down the stairs grinning. "Good morning, love." Harry blushed. It was unusual to be called such…endearing names, but he actually enjoyed it…especially from the gorgeous blonde's lips.

Harry smiled shyly and held out a plate to him. "I…made breakfast."

Draco smiled at him. "You didn't need to do that, I could have made us breakfast. I know this must have been tiring for you…you should be resting, kitten."

Harry had to smile a little more at that. "Kitten?" He questioned lightly.

Draco blushed a little. "Well, it's what I used to call you, because you used to purr a lot…and you got turned into a kitten once."

Harry giggled to himself quietly, Draco secretly melted inside at the noise. "It sounds like a perfectly fit name, did I ever call you anything?"

Draco nodded. "You used to call me Dragon a lot, because of my name. You even called me your puppy once." Draco seemed to drift off remembering.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Um…may I ask, what's the story behind that exactly?" He asked timidly, not wanting to pull Draco out of his cheerful daydream.

Draco grinned. "You can ask anything. Hmm, well, we were having a lunch out at the grounds of Hogwarts and we were…" He trailed off at this, trying to make gestures. Harry remained innocently clueless. Draco sighed in embarrassment and ducked his head. "We were…snogging. And, um…I growled, I suppose. Apparently I did that a lot, and since I always called you kitten, you decide to call me your puppy. Then I began growling and…licking you…"

Harry was bright red by now, and truth be told, he was starting to become a little…excited. Draco cleared his throat. "Yeah… I'll have to…you know, show you…" He realized the implications of his words and turned even redder. "I-I don't mean it like that…I'll like…show you the memory…"

Harry nodded and he could practically feel the red on his cheeks. "I'm…I'm going to be right back…" He scurried away as fast as he possibly could. It would _not _do to let Draco see how excited he got just from _hearing _one of their times together. "I'll never last!" He moaned into his pillow pitifully. "I'll jump him before I even love him again! How did I even manage _before_, let alone _now?" _

---

Harry and Draco sat on opposite sides of the couch uncomfortably. Obviously embarrassed from earlier. Draco turned towards Harry suddenly. "Harry…do you want to…maybe go out on a date with me tonight…you know, after Hermione comes with the pensieve filled with old memories?"

Harry smiled shyly, glancing at Draco. "Um, okay. I'd love to." Draco grinned brightly, lapsing back into their old silence.

---

Hermione burst into the fireplace shortly after lunch. "Harry! Draco!" She called into the house. "I have the pensieve!" She had shrunk it and was holding it carefully. Harry walked into the room tentatively. "Hi Hermione."

Hermione smiled. "Come on, why don't we go to the den, that way we'll be a little comfortable. This is going to take awhile to view _all _these memories."

Harry nodded, willing to do whatever it took. He wanted to at least know _some _of his life. "Well, I'm positive I got _almost _everyone. Maybe a few that don't live around her anymore, but obviously those ones wouldn't really matter. Now, I made sure to get only one of each memory, from the person who was with you throw most of the time. That way we won't have to go throw a whole bunch of other people's memories with hardly any of you. Where's Draco?"

"I think he's in the den already…"

Hermione smiled and the walked in the room, Draco was on the couch relaxing and flipping threw the Daily Prophet. "You wouldn't believe some of the rubbish that goes on nowadays…" He mumbled. He glanced up. "Hermione! I see you have the pensieve."

Hermione grinned proudly and enlarged the memory holder. "Well, shall we begin?"

---

Harry was slightly overwhelmed. There was so much he missed. They started with Harry's first year and going to Diagon Alley. Hagrid and all the shopkeepers had supplied Hermione with those memories, and Harry thought it was brilliant how everything just seemed so…magical. He felt like he was back to be eleven years old again.

Then he was shown the train ride, it was slightly odd watching yourself and he was shocked to find Draco so _snobby. _Draco blushed when Harry addressed him on this issue and replied with: "I was an arse before we were together, okay?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, and found Draco's haughty attitude _cute. _Harry stared at himself in the memory of the sorting. He sometimes would start laughing. It was like watching a _movie. _After they had returned from a memory of the end of First Year, he started laughing. "I was such a _geek._" He giggled. "Did I actually wear those ugly glasses? And my hair!" He began to laugh more and it eventually died down. "I can't believe you _ever_ liked me, Draco." Draco just laughed.

---

They were closing in on the end of Third Year, and Harry was becoming rather tired. "Who knew memory jumping would be so _exhausting." _He said after they had returned from watching their future selves from the past watch their past selves. Now that he thought about that…it sounded really confusing… "I can't believe you _punched _Draco." Harry said giggling to himself. He was starting to become a little more open with Hermione and Draco, considering they had spent the better part of the afternoon reliving everything he had forgotten. He had learned a lot more about them, and could now see why he was best friends with Ron and Hermione.

Draco was grinning and nodded. "Yeah Hermione, why ever did you punch me?" He laughed. "Merlin, I forgot how much of a complete _arse _I was to you guys."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we can do some more tomorrow. We can start around noon, maybe get to sixth year…"

Harry nodded. "Sounds great. Then the day after that we can finish those memories, and then…"

"Then, we can get on ours." Draco whispered in his ear, and Harry blushed, not realizing how close the blonde had gotten. He remembered earlier that morning and almost felt the need to fan himself. If that one memory had him blushing like a horny schoolgirl, then he couldn't _imagine _what their actual memories of _sex _would be like.

Hermione smiled at them and hugged Harry and Draco. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow." She waved at them again and headed on her way to the entry hall.

"So, how about you take a nap for awhile, then in an hour or so we can go on that date. Nothing extreme, just a movie or something."

Harry smiled and nodded, grateful for the chance to take a nap and headed to their bedroom, but not before a quick hug and a tentative squeeze of the hand. Those simple gestures had Draco beaming though, and Harry felt oddly proud.

---

Two hours later Harry woke up refreshed. His skin was flushed from sleep and he shivered as he rose from the blankets. He yawned quietly and padded over to the bathroom to relieve himself. He giggled at his reflection. His hair was in spiky disarray and he still looked half asleep.

He walked down the steps slowly, glancing into the den where he expected Draco to be. Just like his assumptions, Draco was lying on the couch sleeping. He was snoring quietly and Harry found that one little flaw endearing. He giggled quietly and silently made his way to the loveseat. He sat there for what seemed like a few minutes, staring off into space and thinking.

Draco's eyes opened blearily and he inspected his surroundings. "Harry?" He asked groggily. "Ugh, what time is it?" Harry laughed to himself and looked over at the clock.

"Um, nine."

Draco suddenly sat up wide-awake. "Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to go to an earlier show, that way you wouldn't be too tired tonight."

Harry shrugged. "You looked cute sleeping." His cheeks turned pink when he realized what he said. Draco grinned.

"Well, what do you think about going to dinner? Or, we could always rent a movie and make some popcorn, or something? We can go to dinner another night if you want." Harry thought a bit.

"Why don't we just rent a movie? It's kind of late, and that way we could just stay home and enjoy it."

Draco nodded and wandered over to the floo. "I'll order one, anything in particular that you want to watch?"

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, something new maybe?"

Draco agreed and that's exactly what they got.

---

Harry was draped across the couch; Draco had encouraged him to put his legs over Draco's lap. He was hesitant at first, but when Draco started to massage his feet, he just couldn't say no! Especially when his fingers started doing something that should be illegal. Harry blushed embarrassed when he began to think of other things Draco's fingers could do. _No! You shouldn't be thinking those things! Bad Harry! You hardly even know him! …But, he is your husband after all… NO! _He was turning even redder by the minute, glad that Draco couldn't know his thoughts. Thank goodness the lights were off, or he'd get some pretty weird questions as to why he was blushing.

Eventually the movie was over, and Harry yawned quietly. Draco rubbed his leg. "You must be tired, it's almost midnight."

Harry shrugged. "Nah, just a bit hungry."

"Do you want me to make you something?" Draco asked already prepared to jump up and make some food if need be.

Harry shook his head 'no'. "No, I don't know what it is, I've just been really…insatiably hungry lately. It's not for food." He shrugged.

Draco seemed confused, and then it dawned on him. "Oh gosh! I forgot! You're supposed to drink my blood daily!" Harry seemed shocked by this news. "When we bonded, since you're a Vampire Angel, you're supposed to drink my blood daily." He smacked himself on the forehead. "That explains why you've been so hungry, even more than you should be; you need my blood! How could I have forgotten?"

Harry nodded still a little shocked. "So…how do I go about it, exactly?"

"Well, you can take it from anywhere there's a good vein for it. It doesn't really matter where. I think the best place is the neck…but, if you're not comfortable doing that yet…you can always use my wrist?"

"Okay, I suppose that's simple then…"

"I'm sure it will come to you, instincts and all that… When you first did it, you seemed to know exactly what to do." Draco held out his wrist.

Harry held it in his hand nervously. He could feel Draco flex so the vein would be easier to see. Hesitantly he leaned down and licked at the wrist a bit. He had to bite back a moan or something equally as embarrassing. He didn't think his skin would taste this…_delicious. _He could practically feel the blood pulsing in Draco's veins as he licked a bit more at the wrist. He began to nip at the flesh with his teeth, pulling at the skin a bit. He could hear Draco gasp, and he was positive it _wasn't _from surprise. He blushed and decided to get it over with. He bit into the wrist slowly; the taste that assaulted him was…like nothing he had ever tasted. He sucked hungrily, like an _animal. _He just couldn't get enough.

Then he heard it, the noise that made him blush all the way to his hairline. Draco _moaned. _Harry pulled away startled and quickly lapped at the wound healing it. "Um-uh…yeah. Thanks."

Draco smiled at him, trying to act normal, but his eyes gave away that he was _beyond _turned on. They just sat there staring at each other; Draco slowly leaned forward to kiss him. Harry's eyes widened startled. Draco's lips were so close, just about to touch his.

He stopped him.

"Draco…no…I'm sorry…I just can't…" Harry said, feeling rather embarrassed in himself.

"Oh." Draco seemed disappointed and suddenly shy. "I'm going to go to bed now." He said, sitting up quickly and leaving the room.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He suddenly felt like a complete prick. Why didn't he want to kiss Draco? He was his husband after all. He just…didn't _know _him. It was like kissing a gorgeous stranger, and for some reason, he didn't want that. He wanted to kiss the man he _knew _he loved. He wanted to get to know the Draco that his old self had known when he first fell in love. It was silly, but that's what he wanted. To fall in love again… "Give it time." He assured himself and sat up, heading to bed also.

---

TO BE CONTINUED! 

**A/N: People are going to start hating me pretty damn soon… **

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boys Asses!**

**Laynie xox**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I changed my plotline. I was going to do something horribly sad and very angst, but I decided to take a different route. I'm sure you guys are going to love this chapter!**

**WARNINGS: SLASH! And mushy-ness (I just can't resist, okay?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, however, I do own a Harry Potter doll!**

**Chapter 5: Trip Down Pensieve Lane**

--

The next morning Harry felt motivated. Increasingly so at the thought that as soon as he loved Draco again, they could have sex…er…be what they once were! That's it! "Bad Harry! Calm your hormones!"

Harry was already showered and bustling around the kitchen by the time Draco even opened his eyes. He wandered down the stairs groggily, still with bed-head. "Harry? Love, why are you up so early. It's only eight…and _why _are you making breakfast, I said I could."

Harry shrugged. "It's not that bad, and I am surprisingly not a bad cook." He smiled to himself. "Nice hair."

Draco groaned. "Oh Merlin," Harry had to whip around back to the pancakes he was making in fear of blushing. "Whatever, you've seen me horribly ugly before, I'm sure now won't be so different." He plopped down onto a chair. "Besides, you have to love all of me, and that includes not gorgeous Draco."

Harry laughed. "You don't look that bad." He ruffled his hair a bit as he passed by. "In fact, you look kinda cute with your hair all messy."

Draco only grinned.

--

"I've got the pensieve!" Hermione called as she entered the house. She grinned as she walked into the kitchen. "Come on, boys! Time to watch some memories."

Harry practically jumped on her in excitement and soon started their day of memory watching.

They spent a good many hours watching all of the memories of Harry's later Hogwarts years. "Wow, were we ever apart?"

Hermione laughed. "Honestly, sometimes it was impossible to get you two apart." She sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure that was the last of them…well, except for Draco's memories." She turned a light shade of pink. "Um, I'll just go now. You know, leave you to go through them by yourselves. I'll come pick it up tomorrow."

Harry nodded and soon Hermione had left. "Well…" There was an air of tension. "Lets start, shall we?"

Cue embarrassment…

--

"So…" Draco trailed off nervously. "I guess I should show you our first kiss, don't you think? It kind of makes sense, because that's sort of when we actually became aware that we were, you know, together…"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. It's a momentous occasion, right?"

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes, Harry wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, or nerves. Draco finally spoke up. "Well, let's do it then!" Draco's eyes widened. "Not _that, _well, you know, not _it, _but the memories, yeah…"

Harry couldn't help but let a giggle escape. "Oh, that did sound pretty dirty." Some more giggles…then he couldn't help it; he let a full out laugh escape. Draco was bright red.

"It's not that funny, not my fault it came out that way…"

Harry nodded his head slowly, still laughing. Beads of tears were at his eyes from laughing. "I'm sorry," He didn't sound sorry at all! "Wow, that felt good to just laugh." He sighed. "Let's watch some memories."

--

Harry felt hot. Very, very hot. He had just witnessed their first kiss and to say it was graphic was an understatement. He was pretty sure his face gave everything away. How was he going to survive seeing them during their first time!

Draco wasn't fairing too well either. Thinking about your first kiss is one thing, seeing it out there is another entirely! His voice was raspy when he finally spoke. "So…er, what did you think?"

"It was…interesting."

"That doesn't sound very good."

"Oh, no! I thought it was…" Harry blushed bright red. "Can we not talk about this right now, how about some more memories?"

--

Oh, Merlin. Did they ever do anything else _besides _snog? They were currently watching their first date and they were locked at the lips.

Not in reality! But their memories…not them, their memories.

Harry – the real one – didn't notice that he was getting closer to Draco and before he even realized he'd done it, Draco's arms were around him.

And they were cuddling!

He and Draco were cuddling! And…he liked it.

So, maybe he _didn't _completely _love _Draco yet, but he had some kind of feelings for him. Considering they're meant to be together and all.

--

Draco seemed out of breath when they finished with another memory. "Well," He sighed. "Want to have dinner, um, the next memory is our first time…so, it should take a while."

Harry smiled sweetly. "I'd love to have some dinner," His eyes flashed mischievously. "But first, I have something else to indulge in."

"Wha-?" Draco cut off as Harry walked over to him, stopping all movement. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulling up on his tiptoes, went for his neck. Draco was shocked into silence, but when Harry started to lick at his pulse point, he let out a moan.

Draco's moan seemed to drive Harry further. He started to nip at the flesh, pulling it between his teeth. "Mm, Draco." He sighed quietly.

Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pure ecstasy. His breathing became shallow and quick, unable to stop the groans that were escaping. It seemed like it had been forever since he and Harry had last done, well, _anything. _Merlin, how did he _survive _the past week?

Harry slowly bit into his neck, sucking the blood like his life depended on it.

Draco's eyes widened. Right – "There!" Gods, how did he survive the past _hour? _

Harry stopped sucking eventually and leisurely lapped at his neck, healing the wound he made. Both he and Draco had yet to notice, but his wings were out at full length, letting off the telltale scent of strawberries…

"I think," Harry mumbled, just loud enough for Draco to hear. "That I care about you, Draco Malfoy…despite the fact that I barely know you."

"You know me, Harry. Somewhere deep down, you remember me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you always this mushy?"

"You love it."

Harry giggled quietly. "I think I do."

--

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I didn't update in months and you have no idea how bad I felt about that! Real life just got in the way and I was having a writer's block, BUT I'm back!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter!**

**Hugs, Kitties and Spreading of Uke Boys Asses!**

**Laynie xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I've been rediscovering my fan fiction roots and…I couldn't stand to look at myself! It's been so long since I've updated, I'm horrible, I know! **

**So, I have a sexeh stuffs here for you people.**

**Chapter 6: Sexeh stuffs to make you all love me again**

---

Dinner was over and Harry was eager to get back to the pensieve. He had a new found vigour and he couldn't contain himself anymore…he really, _really _wanted to see their first time. What? He was a grown man who hadn't had it in like…a week! He was allowed to feel this way!

"Don't judge me!" Harry shouted to no one in particular.

"Er…what?"

---

Draco and Harry were being pulled into the memory, and Draco could already feel the familiar pooling of heat…

"Just to warn you, this is going to be rather…"

"_Draco, I want you…" _

"…explicit?"

Harry felt himself getting rather excited.

---

"_Draco, I want to finish mating…" Draco slowly started to rub Harry's erection, making the man above him emit soft moans. _

The real Harry was getting rather…warm from the display. He didn't think it was anything…like, well this! "Wow…" He had a hard time finding his voice, "this is interesting…"

"Keep watching," Draco sounded decidedly more husky than usual. All this really did was add to Harry's already incredibly hard erection.

"_Come on Dragon, fuck me. I want to feel you inside me." _

Merlin.

"_You like that?" _

No fucking shit.

"_Ugh, I love it." _

Fucking lucky…wait -

"_Up for one more?" _

More?! YES!

"Erm…" Poor turned out Draco - er, "How…how are you fairing?"

"Fucking fantastic," well, it was true, "you?"

"Hn…"

"Want to just leave the memory?" Please say yes…please say yes…

"Why?"

"I'm tired of watching this."

"But -"

"There's something else I'd rather be doing."

With that, Harry jumped his _extremely _fuck able husband.

---

Harry and Draco burst out of the pensieve landing on their couch, Harry straddling Draco. Harry couldn't get his hands off of Draco, and his wings were to their full extent letting out the wonderful mating scent.

"Hn…Draco…"

"Harry - ahhh," Draco let out a long moan as Harry rubbed himself against him. "Are you - oh! Sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely positive."

To seal his words he thrust his erection against Draco's. "Ah, fuck - God…Harry!" Draco couldn't take much more of Harry's ministrations, he seemed so…insatiable!

Harry crashed their lips together, his tongue twining with that of his husband's. His hands were wildly touching any inch of skin he could find.

"Draco, please…" Harry begged, the sweet mating scent strong. Draco took the hint and began to stroke Harry's _impressive _bulge. "Ah, Draco!"

That was enough for both of them, sending them over the edge. Harry suddenly sleepy and sated collapsed against his mate. "That was…"

Draco let out a long sigh, lying them down on the couch and summoning a blanket. Harry grinned, "amazing."

---

**Oh, gosh that was nothing like I planned, it was horrible! XD But review anyway, because I updated! **

**Hugs, kisses, and spreading of uke boy's asses! **

**Laynie xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I didn't get near as many reviews as I had wanted to, do my old readers hate me now? Aw, well…please review! If I don't get at least ten, I won't update. Even if that means never! **

**Wow, I never thought I'd have to beg for reviews :O **

**Chapter 7: Lovers, Memories, and Babies**

---

Hermione tip-toed into Draco and Harry's house, no one had answered the door, so she assumed they were still asleep. She didn't have any time to wait for them to wake up, though. She needed the pensieve back…immediately! _They shouldn't have a problem with me…popping in and taking it. _

What she didn't expect to see greeted her eyes when she walked in. Harry was sprawled atop Draco sleeping heavily, while the other was cuddling the smaller male close, a content look upon his face. _Aw! I'm so glad I left them alone! _

She shrunk the large pensieve and quickly headed out the door. Draco smirked cuddling Harry closer, "Thank Merlin I can act."

_--- _

_Hmm, what a lovely pillow… _Harry cuddled up to his rather hard pillow, mewing as he did so. He heard a quiet chuckle from his 'pillow'. "Neh?" He mumbled sleepily, "Shuddup pillow, I'm trying to - oh, Draco!" Harry could feel a bright blush slowly make its way across his cheeks.

Draco grinned, "So, I'm a pillow now, am I?"

"Uhhh…"

"It's okay, Kitten. Blame it on the sleepiness."

"Oh, shush. You're my husband, I'm allowed to be stupid around you."

"That you are, love. That you are," He pinched Harry's bottom, causing the other to yelp. "Now, if you don't mind moving your pretty arse, I've got brunch to make." Harry was quick to jump to the other side of the couch.

"Brunch? How long did we sleep?"

"Correction, how long did _you _sleep."

"Me?" Harry blushed once more, "You could have woken me up…"

"And miss such a deliriously sexy sight? No way!" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at his mate, "Besides, you seemed comfortable, I didn't want to ruin that." Draco got up and stretched, making his way to the kitchen.

"Well…I was, the last few nights I haven't been having the best sleep…" At Draco's questioning glance, he continued, "I've been having odd dreams, I think they're memories, but each time I try to uncover their full meaning…I wake up."

"Memories? Are they any of the ones we had seen?" Draco was confused, wouldn't Harry have known if they were memories?

"No, I think they're from when I was younger. They feature nasty people…I can never fully see their faces, but two are rather…large." Harry wrinkled his brow in thought, "Did I ever say anything about my childhood?"

"You didn't really mention it often, but you did say your muggle family - the Dursleys, treated you horridly. I do recall you mentioning a fat uncle, and a pig of a cousin."

"That explains it then…" Harry trailed off, thinking more, "Do you think I'll ever remember my life before?"

"Hermione says it's very possible, something just needs to trigger it." Harry could hear several pans falling, "Ouch! Anyway, I'm sure it will come back eventually."

Harry rose from his spot on the couch, following Draco into the kitchen. "Well, the good news is, I know how my life with you was." Harry grinned brightly, "And how it is now, so…I think I know I do love you. Lots."

Draco stopped what he was doing, surprise evident in his features. He gulped, willing himself to calm down, "Are you…sure?"

"Positive. You're amazing Draco…and even though I don't fully remember everything we did together, I do know you're special. For that, I love you. I think I'll always love you, even if I end up never remembering."

"Oh, Harry! You have no idea how happy that makes me!" He dropped everything and picked his tiny mate up into his arms, swinging him around. "I love you so much, Kitten."

"I love you too, Draco." Harry giggled, the sound a tinkling chime, "Forever."

---

Once the two were finished their late breakfast, Draco lifted Harry into his arms, heading to their room. Harry's eyes went wide, "Draco! What in the world are you doing?"

"Taking you to our room, silly! You have to get dressed for your appointment today," Draco told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world!

"A little warning would have been nice," Harry grumbled, putting on his famous pout.

"Sorry, love. Hermione called earlier saying she needed to check up on the baby's progress."

"I'd say he or she is doing fabulously," Harry's pout was still in full swing, "I mean, look at my belly! It's already getting huge! It's only been…"

"About four months, Hermione said you're doing normal."

"But…it's so big!" He pouted more.

"It's not that big, Kitten. I can barely notice it!" Draco consoled his pouting mate.

"I guess…" Harry grinned, "Just think, soon we're having a baby!"

Draco smiled, "And I cannot wait."

---

Harry's appointment went amazingly well, and they found out some new information…they weren't having just one baby, but two! As Draco lay in bed that night, he couldn't help but smile remembering Harry's reaction…

"_Oh, my…this is something interesting," Hermione muttered, as she checked the results of Harry's tests._

"_Interesting? How? Is there something wrong with the baby? Oh, it was from when I fell, wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have been flying, but -" Draco cut him off abruptly._

"_Love, I'm sure it's nothing bad…right, Hermione?" Draco himself was worried, what was so interesting._

"_Well, it's about the baby…you're not having one…" Harry and Draco's faces both fell, Harry's eyes already welling up with tears. Draco was in shock. Hermione's face broke into a huge grin, "You're having two!"_

_Harry instantly perked up. "Two babies?! We're having twins?" He couldn't contain his excitement, "Draco, we're having twins! TWINS!" _

_Draco held onto Harry tighter, pulling him into a kiss. "Two babies…who knew we'd be so lucky?" _

Harry groggily lifted his head up, eyeing his mate. "Dragon? Why aren't you sleeping?" He inquired.

Draco gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Just thinking about earlier, love."

"It was fantastic, wasn't it? I think I'm starting to get my memory back, because for some reason I recalled you liking when I -" Draco burst into laughter.

"No, not that!" He laughed some more, "Though _that _was amazing, I was thinking about earlier at the appointment!"

Harry blushed instantly, his face turning beet red in a matter of seconds. "Ah…yes," He cleared his throat, his ears bright red at the tips, "I was talking about that…"

"I'm sure you were, Kitten," He smiled teasingly, "Now you ought to get to sleep, no? You have three people to provide for, we can't have you getting unhealthy!"

Harry nodded, his eyes wide, "Of course!" He cuddled into Draco, instantly falling back to sleep.

Draco shook his head amazed, "I'll never cease to be amazed at his ability to fall asleep."

His last thoughts as he drifted off were: _Did Harry say he thinks he's getting his memory back?_

---

**REVIEW! Or you won't find out if he's getting his memory back, or not! ;)**

**Hugs, kitties, and spreading of uke boys asses! **

**Laynie xox **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm getting reviews again! People actually still love the story! I'm going to have to update my other stuff, it seems… Anyway, I really love this story right now, so this is my main priority! Don't worry about not getting updates anymore! I'll try to update at least…every two weeks! **

**Chapter 8: Somewhere in the Back of my Mind… **

--- 

The next day Harry and Draco received visitors in the form of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Harry was ecstatic to see them, instantly getting pulled into a hug from Narcissa, "Oh, my poor baby!" 

Draco pouted at that, "What about _me_?" 

"Oh, shush! You didn't lose your memory!" Narcissa admonished.

Harry giggled, "Mummy Malfoy you must remember, he is my mate, this does affect him too!" 

"Oh, you're right Harry, dear," She gave her real son a hug, "My poor pumpkins! Mummy will make it all better, you see! Fools at St. Mungos, they don't know how to properly cure memory loss!" 

"Mother, I don't think they could have done anymore…" Draco told her, wishing that they could have. 

"My Dragon, they could have. They just don't have the proper…resources," She smirked. Harry knew that must have been where Draco got it. 

Lucius chuckled from his place at the couch, "It's true, Draco. Why, I have Severus brewing up something this very moment." 

"Huh?" Draco tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, which Harry found incredibly adorable. 

"Lucius! You weren't supposed to tell them!" Narcissa thwacked him over the head lightly, although she wasn't really completely upset. 

"Sorry, dear. Couldn't hold it in," He smiled innocently. Yeah, Lucius Malfoy just smiled innocently. 

"Tell us _what_?" Harry could tell Draco was slowly losing his patience, so being a good mate, he wrapped his arms around his torso to calm him. Draco smiled at him slightly for that, instantly losing his tense stance. 

"Well son, as you know, Malfoy Manor has a vast collection of…books, and such. The second we found out about the horrible news, I set to looking for a potion or spell that would cure it," Narcissa nodded at him to continue, she was suddenly excited, "While searching, I found there is a potion that indefinitely cures memory loss, I figured it would be worth a shot!" 

Draco and Harry's eyes were wide, why didn't St. Mungos have anything that could cure memory loss? Even if it wasn't a definite thing, Harry was sure many families would be willing to try it! Especially if there were more cases like Harry's! Draco was suddenly alert, "How long does it take to brew?" 

Narcissa's face fell, "This is why we didn't yell you, dear. We didn't want you knowing right away, so as not to get your hopes up too soon…" She trailed off, "It takes almost a year to brew it correctly, and it's very advanced, the chances of brewing it correctly are very low. Even Severus isn't so sure he can do it - by himself, at least. Getting others to help would be difficult, though. It's one of those potions that…shouldn't really be shared with others. You understand?" 

"Completely, mother…but, what if I helped? I would do anything to help, even if it ends up failing, I would like to try. Who knows? Maybe in a year Harry will have his memory back…" Draco chose to be optimistic about the whole ordeal, but he couldn't help his hopes picking up. 

Harry was still in shock about the whole thing, he needed to sit down and think. There was a chance he could have his memory back! But, what if the potion failed? Or worse, what if it didn't work at all? What if it just made his chances of getting his memory back less? Narcissa went over to him and brought him onto the couch with Lucius and her, Draco instantly followed, kneeling in front of him, "Harry, dearest love, what do you think?" Draco asked, not wanting to make a choice for him. 

"I think…it being brewed is a good idea, but…I still have to think about all this. I'm not sure if it's a completely good idea. As you said, it's a potion that shouldn't be shared with others, so in other words, it's dark. What if it just messes me up completely? I'm not sure if I want to chance that…" He thought some more, letting the silence hang in the air, "I think, if you helped him that would be a good idea, so we always have the option…but I can't fully make my decision until it's done. I really need to think about this." 

"That's a good decision, Harry," Narcissa brought the small male into a hug, cooing at him and rubbing his back. He did just learn an awful lot of news. 

"I'll start helping Severus immediately, when does he brew?" Draco was quick to jump on the band wagon; whatever his Harry wanted, he would get! 

"He brews later in the night, when he's not teaching. I'll tell him to contact you as soon as possible about it," Lucius too was joining in consoling the smallest male, holding his girlish hand. 

It was silent for a long time, the only sound Harry's gentle breathing. Narcissa realized he had fallen asleep in her lap, and gestured to Draco to take him. "He's probably exhausted from everything, take him up to bed. He really should nap," She passed him over to Draco, surprised that the young man weighed so little. "Come Lucius, we can visit tomorrow," She grabbed the hand of her husband, and waved goodbye to her son. Giving Harry one last kiss on the cheek, her and Lucius left through the floo. 

Draco took his small mate up to bed, holding him to his chest lovingly. He only hoped everything would work out right, Harry deserved more than anyone he knew to have his memory, completely and vividly. 

--- 

When Harry woke up several hours later, he was alone in their bedroom. He fully remembered what news they had received earlier and couldn't help but feel hopeful. Everything could be sorted out within a year… _No, bad Harry! You can't get too hopeful! _He decided that he was feeling pretty well rested, and stood up to see what Draco was up to. 

The sight that greeted him was absolutely adorable…but incredibly funny. Draco was downstairs in the kitchen wearing Harry's apron and making dinner. Oh, no! That wasn't the funny part, the funny part was he had _salsa _music playing on their large sound system and was dancing around while he cooked. Was he using…salt shakers as maracas?! Harry couldn't help but giggle wildly, tears coming to his eyes from his laughter. He wanted to hold it in and watch longer, but…it was so funny! 

Draco instantly whipped around, brandishing a wooden spoon. The music cut off and his cheeks went red when he realised it was _Harry _laughing at him. His blush seemed to reach his hairline, and that sent Harry into even more hysterics. "Oh, Draco! I didn't know this is what you do when -" He giggled even more, "When I'm not around!" His laughter couldn't seem to stop, he was honestly close to rolling on the floor! 

Trying to save his lost pride, Draco walked over to Harry and kissed him, making sure his tongue slipped in between the delectable lips. He smirked and slap Harry's bottom sharply, "You shouldn't sneak up on people." With that, he walked back to the stove and continued cooking, humming catchy Latino lyrics. 

Harry was too shocked to say anything, and instead chose to sit and watch his _sexy _mate cook them a very delicious smelling meal. "You know, Dragon. I do need to indulge in your blood later on today." 

--- 

Draco's moans spilled out as Harry latched onto his neck harshly, sucking up his blood quickly and so…hungrily! If Draco didn't know that Harry had dinner not an hour before, he would have thought he _was _hungry. Harry rubbed his _very _prominent arousal against his mate's and rolled them over, pulling Draco on top. He couldn't get enough of his delicious blood. However, when Draco kept letting out such…glorious groans, he couldn't stay sucking his blood any longer, and quickly healed it. Instantly their lips crashed together and they continued their passionate embracing. Harry pulled away and flipped them over once more, "Draco, I need you…inside me." 

That was all the invitation Draco needed, and he pulled Harry to him. They were awake very late that night, neither of them able to get enough of the other.

--- 

**Author's Note: You know, I'm actually satisfied with this chapter, which is saying something! Sorry about not writing a full scene at the end :P I'm just really not in the mood today, I'm having a pretty shit day, so…why don't you give me some reviews to make it better! **

**Hugs, kitties, and spreading of uke boys asses! **

**Laynie xox **


End file.
